Hitsugaya Search Quincy: Aizen
by Jess2727
Summary: "What do you want with me, Aizen!" Toushiro asked. There was a long silence before Aizen answered, he seemed to be enjoying the suspense. "Capatin Toushiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division, are you familiar with... hollowfication?"
1. Before

**HIIIII!**

The hell butterfly came around in the afternoon, when third-seat Toshiro Hitsugaya was doing yet another report. The hell butterfly informed the third-seat that the squad ten captain's position was open. This didn't come as a surprise to Toshiro, to him the position was open ever since Captain Isshin had been reported missing and then dead 2 months ago. He always liked to think that the Capatin would come back, he usually always did... he may not have been punctual, but he always came back... For the first month he disappeared from the Soul Society after going to the Human World Rangiku and Toshiro constantly wondered if it was there fault. Was it that they pushed work on to him? Did they disappoint him as comrades? They eventually came to their senses and knew wondering and mourning would only strain their efforts to become even more of a shinigami.

Considering Toshiro had finally mastered his bankai and his constant work ethic he was made Captain of the Tenth Division. Oh course, in the beginning Matsumoto was not very happy about staying a vice-captain, but she eventually stopped yammering about the subject. Isshin said it himself, Toshiro would take over once he was gone.

Though he had only been in the Captain's position for a few months he had began to favor other Captain's over others. The last thing he wanted to do was pick favorites, like a child, but he knew who to trust.

Obviously, he trusted Captain Commander Yamamoto with his body and soul. He was vey wise and sagacious, but sometimes Toshiro wondered whether Yamamoto would be happier on the battlefield...

The Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fong interested Toshiro. He liked that she treats him like any other Captain. Not like a child. But, sometimes he wonders if she had an emotion about her position. She seemed to always be willing to follow orders without question.

The Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru. Toshiro was slowly, but surely starting to hate him. Gin always treated him like a child and insisted on calling him one as well. He never took Toshiro seriously and found that any important matter he tried to discuss very amusing. A his smile was just down right creepy...

The Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana. She is very quiet, but adds her clever sense in when she thinks it is needed. Though, she has rarely ever needed to engage in battle, she is the most brutal fighter, showing no compassion or mercy. But, then again she is usually treating the wounded and showed nothing, but concern and acuity. Toshiro found this woman to be an irreplaceable member to the 13 Court Guard Squad.

The Captain of Squad 5, Aizen Souske. Toshiro believes him to be intelligent and motivated. He never causes and trouble of any sort, but Hitsugaya doesn't like him for a big reason. He believes that Aizen has grown a bit to close to his vice-captain Momo, also known as Toshiro's best friend.

The Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. Toshiro considered the Captain of Squad 6 an amazing fighter and friend. Though, Byakuya barley showed any emotion towards Hitsugaya or and other Capatin, he does not fail to realize that Hitsuagaya is a good fighter and a responsible captain. He is one of the few people who treat Capatin Hitsuagaya as an actual captain.

The Captain of Squad 7, Captain Komamura. Though, he is a good fighter and treats each Captain with great respect, Hitsugaya believes that Komamura aspires for vengeance, You can see it in his eyes whenever he engages in battle.

The Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyōraku. Captain Hitsugaya believed him to be very wise and an outstanding fighter, but sometimes the old man lacks sensibility and says some... things, per say. He is also to lax for someone who slacks off on their paperwork so much!

The Captain of Squad 9, Kaname Tosen. Besides being a good fighter, the Captain of Squad 9 is still an enigma for Toshiro. He stays quiet, but something seems mysterious about him and his activities in general.

The Captain of Squad 10- oh wait, sorry- the Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. Well, lets see. Toshiro doesn't think he's ever done any paper work in his life and though, Kenpachi is without a doubt one of the strongest fighters in the 13 Cout Guard Squad his bloodlust is very unnecessary. Also the lack on communication with his zanpacto is just another factor of why Toshiro is unsure of this particular Captain.

The Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. ANNOYING. PERSISTANT AND CREEPY AS HELL. And the fact that Hitsugaya is a child prodigy doesn't help the fact that Mayuri constantly wants to do experiments on him.

The Captain of Squad 13, Captain Ukitake. For some reason has a bad habit of getting sick, but Hitsugaya respects him and believes he is wise, though he doesn't appreciate the fact that Ukitake treats him like a child.

But, enough with backround information, let's get on with the story of how the search for Hitsugaya's old captain led to the discovery of the Quincy's and Aizen's betrayal.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRICAIATED! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Hollow?

**HIIIIIII AGAIN.**

_In Karakura Town..._

"This is ridiculous," Hitsugaya said, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Why would Yamamoto have me go to the world of-" Hitsugaya stopped abruptly on a rooftop, stumbling to get his balance back. But, there was no mistaking what he just felt, Isshin's reiatsu. It was very faint, but it was definitely there.

"But, that means he's not dead!" Hitsugaya said out loud, overjoyed that his old captain is alive.

_'Why would have he run off?' _Hyourinmaru said suddenly.

"Good question, let's find him and ask." Toshiro told his zanpakuto.

He begun to race along the rooftops once more, trying to track Isshin's reiatsu. "Why is his so low-" He stopped abruptly when he felt another reiatsu, stronger than Isshin's, Hitsugaya couldn't even tell whether it belonged to a Hollow or a Soul Reaper.

_'You felt that too, didn't you?'_ Hyourinmaru asked in Toshiro's mind.

"Of course I did!" Toshiro said, "Sorry." He apologized for sounding rude.

"Maybe it's just some strange hollows, I mean Yamamoto sent us here to get rid of the plethora of hollows didn't he?" Hitsugaya tried to re-assure himself.

Unknown to Captain Hitsugaya who was still trying to find his former captain, strong hollow**s** were approaching...

Hollow claws slashed into Hitsugaya's back earning a scream from the captain. He started to freefall but, quickly gained his composure pulling his sword out, turning around to face his attacker. He was surprised by what he found. He had seen plenty of messed up hollows before, but this was different. This "hollow" retained a mask, as usual. Hollows were usual bulky, slow and loud. This "hollow" was slim, fast (most likely) and quiet and possessed blades for arms, as if it was born to kill.

"What the hell... are you?" Hitsugaya asked the "hollow".

"We serve Aizen." It said simply and lunged at the young captain. The captain blocked the strike and clashed with this... thing.

"Wait-" Hitsugaya said between strikes, "Aizen sent you?!" The Aizen. Capatin Aizen? Aizen Souske?

_'We?'_ Hyourinmaru said suddenly.

"_'We'_ what?" Toshiro asked.

_'He said, "We"?!_' Hyourinmaru said.

Hitsugaya finally realized what Hyourinmaru was trying to get at. But, it was too late, another hollow sprang up behind Toshiro and the first "hollow" smashed him into the second hollow.

"Shit!" Hitsugaya screamed as he span out of control straight to the hollow. Though, he managed to skid to a stop in front of the hollow, the hollow lunged sinking his teeth into Toshiro's left arm.

"Gah- dammit!" He yelled.

_'How could I be taken down by these freaking hollows?! There is no way I can beat both of them with one arm... Wait- there's no way to get out of this.'_ He thought.

Then, the hollow let go of Hitsugaya's arm suddenly. Leaving him astonished as he lay on the ground with his now, very bloody arm.

_'Are you okay?!'_ Hyourinmaru asked desperately, worried for his master.

"It didn't kill me." Hitsugaya said, amazed. He slowly got up, clenching his left arm. Turning around he say that the first "hollow" was still standing there.

Hitsugaya quickly jumped up, let go of his arm and retrieved his sword. Flying up into the air, the first "hollow" followed him and kept his distance, Toshiro noticed that the second hollow seemed to have disappeared.

"What do... What do you want?" Hitsugaya said, suddenly struggle to speak.

_'Master, what's wrong?!'_ Hyourinmaru asked.

"I'm waiting for the bite's effect to set in." The "hollow" stated blatantly.

"Effects...What did you..."Before he knew it, Hitsugaya was free falling to the ground, unconscious.

**HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE? DO I CONTNUE?**


	3. Quincy

**HIIII AGAIN! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!**

Ana decided to take the long way to her house today...but, there was one problem- she didn't have a house. Or a family or well, a life besides school. She usual preferred killing hollows o her free time, that was the one good thing that came from being an abandon quincy. You could do as you pleased.

Currently, Ana attended a middle school in Karakura Town. She found it funny that the teachers still thought Ana had a family. Whenever they saw her walking alone outside of school she told them she was either meeting someone or meeting her parents. It wasn't necessary a lie, she did usual ended up meeting a hollow or a shinigami.

Yes, she did say shinigami. Ana thought shinigami, even though they tend to be arrogant at first sight, were cool, she appreciated them trying to protect people. She's only seen a few shinigami bounce around. Their first reaction is usually along the lines of, "Wait? You can see me?" and then later, "Get out of here!" Though she never told a shinigami she was a Quincy. But this time was different...

_Later that day..._

Ana was returning to her place she called home a.k.a. the forest, when she heard the noise again. It always sounded like someone screaming, but she ran to the sound and found nothing, except a clearing. There was always nothing there. Frankly, she had gotten used to it... it had been going on for months. But, like I said before this time was different for Ana... when she heard it, and ran to the clearing, she looked up.

What she saw was unusual, but familiar at the same time. A shinigami fighting a hollow: familiar. A shinigami loosing to two weird looking hollows: unusual.

"What the hell..." She muttered.

She had to clasp her hand over her mouth when she realized the shinigami... no- the captain had been hit. She knew that she shouldn't care for a shinigami of all people, but she couldn't help it. Ana didn't care if shinigami and quincy's were supposed to be enemies.

She watched as the captain suddenly plummeted towards the ground, he was most likely unconscious- not good.

Ana would've immediately ran to help the shinigami, but the hollow raced down towards the falling shinigami. Before the Ana saw the shinigami hit the ground she ran out of the clearing, hiding her reiatsu. She could take on a hollow, but there was something about this hollow made her uneasy.

_'Gee... maybe it's the fact that it took down a captain.'_ Ana told herself.

When she turned back, the shinigami was on the groun- and wow he is really short. She thought he looked like a kid. But, anyway the blood she could see was the blood from his mangled left arm.

_'Why is he unconscious? The hollow couldn't of hit him that hard.'_ Ana thought to herself.

"Aizen will be most pleased," The hollow said to no one unparticular. But, this was enough to set Ana off, she got out her bow and shot 5 streaming beams of light into the hollow. It collapsed immediately. Ana ran over and dragged the shinigami away from the area. Ana knew that she could have healed him in the clearing, but she got a very bad feeling from there.

Now that Ana and the unconscious shinigami were far away from the clearing and the dead hollow, Ana finally got a good look at the shinigami and she couldn't help but stare. Now, don't get any ideas she wasn't attracted to him or in love with him she just found his appearance oddly breathtaking. Though, he was most likely more than 100 years old he looked like an elementary schooler and not to mention he's a captain! He had a lot of white hair and his complexion was very pale... or was that just from the blood loss... BLOOD LOSS!

"Shit! That's right." Ana yelped.

_'Ana! He's loosing blood remember!?'_ Ana yelled at herself. She flipped him over finding a slash wound on his back, flipping him back over he began to heal his arm since it was far worse then the wound on his back.

He grunted and shifted. It looked as if he wanted to wake up, but couldn't. His face contorted and then, relaxed.

_'Oh great he passed out. Again.'_ Ana thought.

So, she just sat there for a few minutes healing his arm, it was nearly done being healed. All the sudden she felt this surge of panic. She wasn't even sure why, but she felt as if she had to get out of this area. _Fast._

All at once, the unconscious shinigami woke up, revealing breathtaking teal eyes. At first it seemed as if he was unsure of what was going on and then his eyes widened. She wanted to calm him down, show him she was just trying to help, but she wasn't looking at her.

He was looking at the 3 shinigami behind her. "Aizen?!"

**OH YEAH. THINGS ARE GONNA GET MESSY!**


	4. Aizen!

**HI GUYS!**

"Hello, Toushiro." said the middle shinigami with the glasses. The middle one with the glasses had brown hair and a creepy smile, the one to the left of him had silver hair and an even creepier smile and the one to the right of the middle one had black hair, dark skin and by the look of the glasses he was wearing, he was blind.

The way the middle guy greeted the hurt shinigami was a little too calm, but I ignored it, "Please, help me. He's hurt!"

"Oh...Toushiro, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The shinigami with the glasses said.

I was starting to get creeped out, the two other shinigami behind his were acting too calm. And the fallen shinigami didn't seem to be very friendly with them.

Maybe it was like that book she read one time, where the lone warrior falls alone and hurt from his fellow warriors who were responsible for striking him down because he didn't follow their plans of domination.

The shinigami apparently named Toushiro, stood up noticing his arm has been pretty much healed. He looked around, as if searching for something, then he set his teal eyes on me, only muttering, "I would get out of here as soon as possible."

"Are you looking for your zanpackto?" The middle one said, cooly. Toushiro looked at him, eyes-wide, he looked furious.

"Aizen! Did you send that hollow after me?!" Toushiro yelled, at the middle shinigami named Aizen.

"Of course not! The hollow was just simply being a good test subject." Aizen said softly.

"Wait-" Toushiro stepped back, startled," Test subject?"

I slowly stood up next to Toushiro, in doing so I noticed I was about the same height he was. He only glanced at me, giving me a menacing glare. He was trying to get me to leave.

"I would get out of here if I were you girl," The one with the dark skin said.

_'Wait- I thought he was blind?!'_ I thought.

"I'm assuming you also have Hyourinmaru..." Toushiro said, anger blazing in his eyes.

I looked back at the other shinigami, the one with the silver brought out a sword, it had a silver blade and it's hilt was star-shaped.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toushiro yelled in shock, at first I thought Hyorinmaru then I realized it was his zanpackto. Soul Reapers were sometimes defenseless without zanpackto. I hope this wasn't the case. "Give it back, Gin!" Toushiro yelled, his voice rising, "You have no right to take Hyourinmaru!"

Then he wasn't there anymore.

"What?" I muttered softly.

Then he reappeared, standing in front of this "Gin" guy. Gin's sword was nearly touching Toushiro's throat.

Toushiro's hands were reached out towards his zanpackto, though him and I both knew any sudden movements would get him killed.

_'They are bad guys for sure. Very bad. But, I thought they were all captains? Why are they attacking one another!'_ I thought.

The world shifted suddenly, in a second I was being lifted up in the air by my throat. It was Aizen.

I tried to claw his hands away from my throat, but his hands formed an iron grip around my neck. I was slowly losing oxygen.

"Grr...", was about all I could manage.

_'He was going to crush my wind pipe!'_ I thought astonished.

Aizen was smiling, "So...", he said as if he was inviting me to dinner, not strangling the life out of me, "How did you get those healing abilities?"

I assume I looked like a deer in the headlights. _'Should I tell him? Can I scare or surprise him?'_ I thought frantically.

I looked around for some chance, any chance of escape. We were still in the forest. I obviously couldn't yell for help, plus I was the only one who could see the shinigami. I caught a glimpse of Toushiro, he was surrounded on either side of him by Gin, who still had his blade to Toushiro's throat and the-blind-guy-who-I-thought-was-blind-and-really-isn't-blind was behind Toushiro, his sword facing his back.

"I'd hurry up and answer, you're running out of air." Aizen said cruelly.

He was right though. I was getting light-headed. The world was starting to get fuzzy.

"Let her go, Aizen! She doesn't need to have any part in this!" That was Toushiro.

_'Well, at least he was trying to save my life,"_ I thought to myself.

"Hmm..." Aizen started, "You would like that wouldn't you, so... No."

_'Shit! I'm done for!'_ I thought miserably as my vision began to fade, _'Why does it have to end like this!?'_

"BOOM!" I hit something hard, then I was out cold.

...

That's when I heard, "Bokudo #34. Sleep!" That was Aizen. A bright flash.

I managed to open my eyes. When my vision finally came into focus I noticed two things. One, I was on the ground. Two, Toushiro' eyes were staring desperately at me before he unwillingly closed his eyes.

Seconds later, I drifted away from consciousness as well.


	5. Needing Help

**Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for anyone who has read this story!**

When I woke up, I felt like red light was suffocating me. My mouth was covered by a cloth and my hands were tied, literally. They were tied securely behind my back. And to make it even more obvious that I was tied up like an animal they put me in a freaking cage. By "they" I mean Aizen, Gin and the other guy.

Besides being in a cage I was also in some sort of warehouse/ lab. There were at least 8 TV screens in the front of the room. The screens show other shinigami, walking through some sort of academy and bounding off roofs of said academy. Looking around some more I could see two things that scared the hell out of me.

One, lab tables, cages with hollows in them, needles, and bottles of random and probably deadly liquids.

Two, one of the lab tables had Toushiro on it.

My plan of keeping quiet pretty much fell to pieces when I gasped. I couldn't help it. I know it sounds stupid, but he was my patient. I felt respon- okay, no. That's a load of crap. I just don't want to see him get hurt since he tried (TRIED!) to save my life.

"Oh, she's up." The voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right to see the-blind-guy-who-I-thought-was-blind-and-really-isn't-blind.

I managed to push the rag off my mouth with my tongue.

_'Not very well tied,'_ I noted.

"What's your name? And are you blind?" I asked, trying to sound as annoying as possible. Maybe if I anger them enough, they'll let something slip.

He smirked slightly, "Call me Tosen, and yes. I am blind."

"Huh. Okay, then how did you know about me?" I ask.

"I... just know." He stated, not bothering to explain himself. He walked back to Aizen and Gin who were next to the sleeping figure of Toushiro.

"What are you going to do to him?" I yelled, sounding a lot more confident then I really felt.

"Aizen!" A voice said, before Aizen could answer my question. It was Toushiro, he had woken up. "What have you done?!"

He tilted his back so he could look around the room frantically, then he noticed me. I didn't think he could get any angrier then he was now, but apparently it was possible. "What is she doing her? I thought you would leave her out of this!?" He yelled, looking back at Aizen.

"Stop getting so worked up! Jeez!" Gin said, showing one of his creepy smiles.

"What do you want with me, Aizen?!" Toushiro asked.

There was a long silence before Aizen answered, he seemed to be enjoying the suspense.

"Capatin Toushiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division, are you familiar with... hollowfication?"

_'Hollowfication? What?'_ I asked myself.

Apparently it meant something to Toushiro, "What!? No way!" He gasped and began to struggle in his binds.

**I had to re-write this chapter 3 times because my internet kept shutting off.**

**Ana: Wait! You can't end the chapter like that!**

**Me: I can do whatever I want.**

**Aizen: In that case... Can I kill him!? Please!**

**Me: Hmm... You would like that wouldn't you, so... No.**

**Toushiro: Oooohhh. You need some ice for that burn!**


	6. Hollowfication

As Captain Hitsugaya struggled against his binds he tried to figure out a way out of his current predicament.

_'I tried kidou, but Aizen sealed my spiritual pressure. I think it's the cuffs from the table. That bastard. I need to get back to Soul Society. Even if I could get out of this, Aizen would catch me in a second. The effects of the hollow's bites are still in my system.'_

Ana, noticing Hitsugaya's reaction and in turn began to bang on the cage with her tied wrists, demanding an explanation. She wanted help. She'd always hated waiting behind the sidelines, or more specifically, behind bars. She blew some of her short black hair out of her mouth and continued yelling at her captors.

Tosen, Gin and Aizen however ignored both, Ana and Toushiro, and began to plan amongst themselves in front of the room, by the TV monitors.

"So, we continue to hollowfy Toushiro Hitsugaya," Gin started. "What do we do with the girl?"

"I have a name!" Ana said, overhearing the last part.

_'Seriously,'_ Ana thought. _'Is it really that hard to ask someone their name!? Even if they are psychotic criminals.'_

"Oh do tell!" Aizen said, in a falsely-sweet tone. "And while you're at it, you might as well tell us about your healing abilities." He wore a cruel smile, knowing he had bested Ana.

"Shit. He got me." Ana muttered, slinking away from the front of her cage.

Meanwhile, Toushiro's mind was racing, "What the fuck am I going to do!?" He muttered, feverishly.

_'How can I get out of this without Hyourinmaru. If I could get it from Tosen.'_ He thought frantically, '_My kidou still doesn't work!? Think! Think!' _He searched the room with the little amount of motion he had. Like before the only thing that he saw was Ana in her cage, shifting his gaze he saw the hollow that had bite him. Though he wasn't close he could still see some of his own blood on its teeth.

"We can't waste any more time on the girl! Let's speed this up!" Aizen's voice broke through Hitsugaya's thoughts, making him turning his head towards Aizen, who was drawing near.

"What? No!" Hitsugaya and Ana yelped at the same time. Toushiro's chest started heaving, he had barley done anything since he'd woken up, but he was already exhausted. _'What is happening to me?'_

Ana had her face up against the cage, desperate. "Fine!" Her sudden outburst brought the attention of all the captains, "If I tell you what I am will you let him go?"

Aizen remained silent, but a smirk appeared on his face.

Ana gulped and proceeded, "I'm a quincy."

Aizen's smile widened, "Ah… a quincy. How pleasant… Never the less, Tosen, knock out Captain Hitsugaya. We've already seen the process and symptoms of hollowfication, so no need to observe or examine. The hollowfication will quicken if he's unconscious." Aizen said, nonchalantly.

"What!? But, you said-" Ana started.

Before Aizen, Gin and Tosen knew it Ana, Hyourinmaru and Captain Hitsugaya had disappeared.


End file.
